1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector capable of providing an enhanced electromagnetic interference shielding effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growing popularity of high-frequency digital electronic equipment, electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI) not only interfere with operation of the electronic equipment, but may also harm human bodies. Therefore, it is desirable to make the electronic equipment electromagnetically compatible with the environment so as to minimize EMI and RFI.
FIGS. 1a to 1c illustrate a fabrication procedure of a conventional electrical connector 1 including a dielectric seat 11, a metal shielding sleeve 13, a plurality of conductive terminals 12, an inner insulating sleeve 14, a metal shielding housing 15, and an outer insulating housing 16. The dielectric seat 11 has a sleeve end portion 111, and a coupling end portion 112 opposite to the sleeve end portion 111. The metal shielding sleeve 13 is disposed around and covers the sleeve end portion 111 of the dielectric seat 11. The conductive terminals 12 are mounted in the sleeve end portion 111, and are spaced apart from each other. Each conductive terminal 12 has a coupling end extending outwardly of the coupling end portion 112 of the dielectric seat 11 and coupled electrically to a cable 2. The inner insulating sleeve 14 is formed by injection molding, and is connected to the coupling end portion 112, as shown in FIG. 1b. The metal shielding housing 15 is made of a copper foil, and is disposed around and covers the coupling end portion 112 of the dielectric seat 11 and the inner insulating sleeve 14 for EMI/RFI shielding, as shown in FIG. 1b. The outer insulating housing 16 is formed by injection molding, and is sleeved on and entirely covers the metal shielding housing 15, as shown in FIG. 1c.
It is noted that the metal shielding housing 15 does not cover the entire dielectric seat 11, and only makes the little contact of the metal shielding sleeve 13, thereby forming a gap therebetween. As such, the conventional connector 1 cannot ensure EMI/RFI shielding. Furthermore, the inner insulating sleeve 14 and the outer insulating housing 15 formed by injection molding are thick, thereby resulting in a relatively large size for the conventional connector 1.